Episode 9630 (5th December 2018)
Plot Nick and Leanne have spent the night at the flat, as have Toyah and Imran, though neither couple is aware that the other two have been in the other bedroom. Both women manage to get their beaux out of the flat without the other knowing they've been there. Each then tries to ascertain if the other will be at work all day, wanting the flat in the afternoon for a further tryst. Fiz frets over what to do with Hope, not helped by Evelyn's comments about the girl. Leanne and Nick decide to withold the news that they are a couple again so as not to jeopardise his divorce. Daniel meets Steff and thanks her for helping Sinead, oblivious to his wife's guilt. Steve and Tracy have had enough of Amy's contract. Tracy thinks she needs a distraction and decides to take advantage of her crush on Aadi. Leanne thanks Shona for her match-making but realises that Carla has overheard them. At Tyrone's request, Toyah calls and tells them they should take the place they've been offered at the Birmingham unit. Daniel is surprised when Steff admits she's given up on the chemo and is only pursuing her alternative therapy. Toyah and Imran agree to spend the afternoon back at the flat. Carla is furious when Nick undermines her in front of client Jo Lafoe. Evelyn puts up posters of the missing Cerberus in the cafe. Tyrone is surprised when she praises his parenting skills. Already suspicious of the healthcare that Underworld is apparently funding, Sinead spots Ken handing a wad of cash to Carla. Dev doesn’t like the idea of setting up Aadi with Amy. Irman and Toyah are interrupted when Nick and Leanne return to the flat. Toyah pushes Imran on to the balcony while she hides in the bathroom. Carla summons Elsa and tells her that Nick and Leanne are an item. Being honest in her motives of wanting her factory back, Carla promises to help her and show her proof that she can use in the divorce. Sinead goes for a scan which shows the baby is a boy. Daniel is delighted. Toyah makes a noise in the bathroom and Leanne pushes Nick on to the balcony where the two men meet. They all realise what has been going on. Tyrone manages to stop Hope biting Ruby. A distraught Fiz realises that they have no choice but to send the girl to the unit and they have to organise things immediately, with her going to Birmingham with her and leaving Tyrone and Ruby behind in Weatherfield. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan Guest cast *Steff Mulvenney - Sarah Middleton *Jo Lafoe - Marnie Baxter *Elsa Tilsley - Kelly Harrison Places *Coronation Street *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and balcony Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah and Imran hide their rekindled passion from Leanne; Fiz accepts that Hope needs professional help; and Sinead spots Carla handing money to Ken. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,163,775 viewers (14th place). Category:2018 episodes